Under the moon.....
by Gemini Writer
Summary: The G-boys, the world's best soilders go to fight in the war and Usagi takes it very hard.....he promised he'd come back...find out if he does....
1. Under the moon is where we'll be.

Under the moon.......  
chapter one  
  
  
The moon glowed and sparkled on the surface of the water. It seemed as though they were in a the middle of two worlds. All around was calm and serene. Nothing could disturb this moment, which they would remember for all of time.  
" Do you have to go Hiiro?" Usagi asked.  
" Yes," Hiiro replied gaizing up into the sky.  
" But why?" Usagi saaid looking down.  
" I told you," Hiiro said lifting up Usagi's head to his eye level." I'm the best soilder they've got, and I can't let down my country, But I promise that I won't let you down either." Usagi just starred at him, with tears in the corners of her eyes.  
" Oh Hiiro," Usagi said as she Hugged him.  
" And remember," Hiiro said," even when I'm away, we'll always be under the same moon,"  
  
  
* *****  
  
"All abord!" called the conductor.  
" Well that's my train," Hiiro said.  
" Yeah," Usagi looked down at her blue high heel. NOce again Hiiro lifted her head up.  
" I'll never break my promise," Hiiro said." Ok?"  
" Ok," Usagi said. She gave him one last kiss and a hug goodbye and he got onto the train.  
" And remember, the moon......," Hiiro said before he ducked into the Train. Usagilooked at the windows watching for his face once again and when she saw it he waved and she waved back tears streaming down her face. As the train rolled away, she wondered. Would she eever see her strong loyal soilder again? Would he come back to her? Would he keep his promise? Would he, remember the moon?   
" Ready?" Her friend Makoto who had come with her for support. ALthough she had just stayed in the station resturaunt until the Train rolled away.  
" Yeah, I guess," Usagi said, wipeing her eyes   
  
~~~~~ ~  
  
Usagi and her four frineds were sitting in the resturaunt. They each had gotten a shake and were reading the first letter from Hiiro.  
  
Dear Usagi and Girls,  
How's home? It's very hectic over here but we've conquired quite a bit. MY comander says that i'm showing the best work out of any of the guys. Well except four other guys. and either Usagi forgot to or you girls didn't mention it to her because of me, but the other four guys are here. All of us are closer than ever and i hope you ladies are too. Try not to worry too much cause we're in the best hands out here. And if it helps, quatre is a trained doctor. I don't know where he found the time but why does that matter? Well i have to go, and there's not much more to say. Usagi remember moon.  
  
Hiiro   
  
  
" See they're all fine, theres no use mopin' around Usagi," Raye said.  
" Yeah I know but I can't help it," Usagi said playing with her straw in her shake.  
" Well look ont he bright side, the've been there for a month and he's fine, only five more to go." Minako said.  
" And when he gets back he'll sweep you off your feet like he hasn't seen you for two years. 


	2. Don't forget....

Under the moon  
Chapter two  
  
Everyone just stared at Minako.  
" Can't I have daydreams of my own?" Minako said then taking a sip of her shake. Ami, Rei and Makoto just smiled. Usagi just sat there in her own world. What if it is changed to two years? What if he gets hurt or something!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
During the night Usagi tossed and turned in the bed.........[start of dream]  
  
Usagi walked alone, it was dusty and she could barely see." Hello?" she called out." Is anyone there?" She kept walking. *CRACK* she stepped on something. She looked down; it was white. She bent down the see what it was, it was connected to another white object, the further along she got, the more she realized what it was......*Usagi Gasped* She jumped back and started walking backwards. *CRACK* she stepped on something else white." Huh?" Usagi turned sharply. *CRACK*the dust cleared. Usagi put her hand to her mouth and knelt down, there beside her, the bones of a skeleton, and another four around her. One with a gun, another with a scythe and one with a katana. There was no doubt of what it was.......[end of dream]  
Usagi shot straight up in bed, she was sweating. The wind blew the curtain of her window. It looked like a ghost. Usagi picked up the phone.........  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{in another dream} "You're back already?" said Minako.  
"*RING*" said Duo. Minako looked at him weirdly.  
" What?"  
"*Ring*"  
{end of dream}  
  
Minako leaned up in her bed.   
" Huh?" She rubbed her head. Lifting up her facemask she answered the phone.  
" Hello?"  
" Minako?" Usagi said.  
" Usagi?"   
" Yeah,"  
" What's wrong?"  
" What day is it?"  
" It's 1:00 in the morning on Saturday the 16th, in Tokyo Japan."  
" Are you sure?"  
" Last time I checked,"  
" Ok, thanks," Usagi said as she hung up.  
" Weird," Minako said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Usagi stood on her balcony; the stars were gleaming down at her, like a thousand peering eyes.  
Usagi looked up, the moon was full. Usagi wondered if Hiiro really was under the same moon. And did he remember the moon?  
  
*******  
  
*SCREECH* the teapot let out. Usagi walked over and pour some water into a coffee mug. She opened a tea bag and stuck it in. As she sipped her tea the phone rang.  
" Hello?" Usagi answered.  
" Hi Usagi, It's Makoto," Makoto said.  
" Hi, what's up?"  
" Listen I signed up for a dance class and need someone to take it with me,"  
" And?"   
" Would you do it?"  
" Why me?"  
" Cause, You need to do something instead of moping around,"  
" I don't know,"  
" Come on, it's just ballet,"  
" You know I don't like ballet after taking it for three years when I was younger,"  
" But that's why you should go, you're already experienced,"  
" But..."  
" Come, on, It's just around the corner from your apartment,"  
" I don't know."  
" Great, I'll sign us up right away," Makoto, said just as she hung up. Usagi sighed.  
" Ok," Usagi said hanging up and taking a sip of her tea. 


	3. Dance

Under the moon  
chapter three  
  
Usagi walked intoher bed room, and over to a trunk. She lifted the latch and opened the top.  
"Well I never thought I'd be seeing you again." Usagi said lifting up a black leotard. It was dusty and wrinkled. She layed it on her bed and went searching for her ballet shoes. After she found them she took out the ironing board and ironed her leotard. " there we go," Usagi said laying it back on her bed next to her ballet shoes.  
  
*********  
  
The wind blew and the dust rised from the ground. The sun beamed down as the men perspired and fought with the dessert winds.  
" Come on men!" a voice called. The line of men trailed on. One slipped. He looked up and saw a hand.  
" Need a hand?" Hiiro asked.  
" Thanks Hiiro," Quatre said. Hiiro helped quatre get up and Quatre brushed himself off. The two then trailed on behind the rest. The sun at their backs and the wind in their face, was this really worth leaving Usagi, hiiro thought, looking up at the sun, shading his eyes.  
  
  
*********  
  
  
Usagi walekd out the front door of her building and turned left. she came to the corner and stopped, a couple taxis sped by. The light then turned red and she was able to cross. She crossed the cross walk and the turned right. At the end of that street she turned and opened a door. Above the door read......*Madam Boshuaire's dance academy*  
  
  
Inside she saw many different doors, but only one she reconized. The door to the ballet room.  
" Can I help you?" asked a tall woman in a blue leotard with a dark blue wrap around skirt.  
" Um, no I'm know where I am," Usaghi replied.  
" Have I met you?"   
" Yes, you taught me for three years, about five years ago," Usagi answered.  
" I thought so, Usagi was it?"  
" Yes," USagi said with a bow.  
" So why did you return?"  
" Well a friend dragged me here with her, and i thought it might be fun to brush up on my skills,"  
" Very good, well see you later Usagi,"  
" Good bye Madam," Usagi said with a little bough.  
  
A.N. did i spell that right? ^^;;;;  
  
" Do you know her Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
" Oh, hi guys, yah she was my old teacher."  
" Ok, then I guess you'll be called on alot then," Makoto said with a grin.  
" Let's hope not,"  
" Oh, come on,"   
" Hi guys," Rei said.  
" Huh?" Usagi said confused.  
" Oh you decided to sign up too?"   
" Um, yeah i guess.....Makoto...." Usagi said.  
" What? It was the only way I could get you to come," Makoto said with an innocent smile.  
" Oh, good you made it USagi," Minako said.  
" What?" Usagi turned aroun and saw Minako and Ami.  
" What a surprise, we're gald you joined us," Ami said.  
" Yeah, dido," Usagi said. tHe five girls then walked in to the room and started to stretch. 


	4. Workout

Under the moon  
chapter four  
  
After the dance lesson the five girls all walked to the pool for a little cool down.  
" Geez fdoes she always work us that hard?" Makoto asked sinking into the water up to the bottom of her nose.  
" Somtimes harder," Usagi answered.  
" I don't know why I signed up, I'm achigng almost everywhere," Minako said.  
" You're not the only one," Rei replied.  
" I acutally liked the work out," Ami said.  
" It's grea tto get back into ballet," Usagi thought to herself.  
" Well, you sure are smiling alot Usagi" Makoto said.  
" Well she was called on an awful lot in the class," Minako said.  
" It's not my fault," Usagi whined. The other four just laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
" Come on men! Fire fire!" shouted the comanding officer. Guns went off and the sound of bullets hitting cardboard was heard." Great shot maxwell!"   
" Thanks cheif," Duo said with a salute.  
" Show off," Wufei muttered under his breath.  
" What was the Fei-chan?"   
" Oh nothing."   
" Well it sounded like somthing,"  
" It was nothing,"  
" Ok,"  
" Come on you two, is that all you can do is fight?" Quater asked.  
" Seems like it to me," said another voice. The three looked up,it was Trowa. Trowa shot a man right in the heart.  
" Bullseyes," said Duo.  
  
A.N.: for the person who asked if i could make the chapters longer. Sure, sorry this one is so small.  
I'll try to make them longer. I jsut stuck somtimes so i jsut post them. ^^;;; Like now. 


	5. The Phone call

Under the moon  
chapter five  
  
  
After a relaxing swim, Usagi walked up to her apartment and unlockerd the door. As she walked in the phone rang.*Bring* *Bring* Usagi walked over and picked it up.  
" Hello?" YUsagi answered.  
" Hey," said a voice. Usagi's eyes widened.  
" HIIRO!" Usagi screamed falling onto her couch and just laying there.  
" Ow," Hiiro replied.  
" Oh sorry Hiiro, how are oyu?"  
" I'm great how bout you?"  
" I miss you so much," Usagi replied.  
" Back at yeah,"  
" So you found some time to call?"  
" Well I'm on the phone aren't I?"  
" Yeah,"  
" Um.....how do say this?" usagi's smile disapered for a minuete.  
" The captain says I may be staying for a couple more months,"  
" Oh," Usagi said.  
" Don't sound so down, the time will go bye so fast," Hiiro said tryjing to sound reasuring. All of a sudden, *BOOM!*  
" Hiiro what was that?"  
" I don't know," Hiiro said, in the backround more gunshots went off in the distance.   
" Right now we're in Russia, Why?"  
" OW I"M HIT!" shouted a voice in the back round, after that was heard a big thud happened.  
" Hiiro, who got hit? Why did that voice sound so familiar?"  
" Oh no!" Hiiro screamed.  
" Usagi I have to go Duo was shot in the leg," Hiiro said as he hung up.  
" Hiiro? Hiiro? Hii...ro.." Usagi just hung up the phone and sat tehre reflecting on the phone conversation. Ater awhile tears began to flow out of her eyes and she picked up the phone.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
*BRIIIING* *BRIIIING* went the phone. Minako walked over adn picked it up.  
" Hello?" Minako said.  
" Minako?"   
" Usagi, what's wrong?" Minako asked sitting down.  
" Are you sitting down?"   
" Yeah why?"  
" I have to tell you something."  
" What go ahead why is it so serious?"  
" I'm sorry to say, but Duo was.....shot,"   
" What?What? No no that can;t be true," Minako said screaming now with tears streaming down her cheecks," YOU"RE Lying You're Lying it's not true!"  
" Minako listen to me, we're going to get the first plane there and we're all going," Minako just gulped." Now go pack and we'lll pick you up tonight at 11:00.  
" Ok," Minako said trembling a bit. The two girls hung up and Minako raced off to pack her bags, there is nothing in the world which would stop her from getting to Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi then let the other girls know the plan. They all agreed and were all shaken by the sudden news. Usagi then went to pack herself adn at 10:30 she heard Rei's car horn. She took her bag and went outside. Out it in the trunk and they drove off to Ami's house.  
" Hi Ami," REi said as she help Ami bring her things out. Ami's mom was a Doctor so Ami had   
somthings they may not have in the battle area.   
" Hi," Ami replied. SHe then got in the back and they drove to Makoto's. At 11:00 tyhey ended up and Minako's when tehy drove up Minako was all ready although she was trembling and deeply sobbing.  
" Don't worry Minako it'll be alright," USagi said. Minako just sobbed into Makoto's shoulder. Once Minako was in Rei drove off to the Airport. Noce there they all got out and walked into the building.   
" Ok we need to get to gate 64e," Ami said.  
" We need to check in first, Makoto said.  
" Ok girls, let's go," the five all checked in and then found the gate. As they wated Maokoto went off the fetch Minako some tea.  
" I'm not thirsty." Minako said turning from the tea.  
" FLight 104 to Russia is now at the gate. please enjoy your flight." said the over head speakers. 


	6. Peace

Under the moon  
Chapter six  
  
  
A.N.: Sorry it took so long to update I had like five projects which were due.  
  
" Would you like anything off the cart?" a flight attendant asked Minako. Minako just stared of into the clouds.  
" Mrs.?" the attendant asked again.  
" Huh?" Minako said.  
" Would you like anything off the cart?"   
" Oh, no thanks," the Attendant nodded and went along.  
" Are you ok Minako?" Usagi asked.  
" No I'm not ok, my one and only could be dead laying on the battle field and it's all my fault he asked me if he could go and I said yes, I knew this could happen and I let him go, I let go Usagi, I let go!" Minako yelled at Usagi.  
" I know," Usagi, replied," We all did, everyone of us we all let go,"  
" That's right Minako," Rei said joining in," But we all have hope that nothing will come between us and the love which we have for them."  
" Yeah," Makoto said.  
" So you see Minako we're all here for you you've just got to have hope," Ami said with a smile.  
" Awww thanks guys," Minako said giving them all a hug.  
" Please buckle up we're are five minutes from landing at the airport," said the pilot.  
" See? We're almost there," Usagi said letting go of her friend.  
" Yeah..." Minako said as she sat back down and started to buckle up. After the plan landed the girls got out and went to claim their baggage. Ami decided she'd go find a map and the others she should wait for the luggage. By the time she got back the luggage was just coming out.  
" Just in time Ami," Rei commented as Ami walked up.  
" Yep," Ami replied.  
" Ok, now let's get to a hotel," Usagi said.  
" What?" Minako asked." One of your friends could be dying and all you can think about if food and sleep?"  
" Calm down Minako," Usagi said." I just want to have a place where we can put our stuff so it doesn't get stolen."   
" Oh, right, ha ha, good thinking," Minako, said sheepishly. The Five of them then walked to the curb to catch a cab. They tried calling 'taxi' although nobody stopped so after so many failures Makoto got frustrated and whistled as loud as she possibly could. Five cabs stopped and they got into two since they all couldn't fit into one.  
"Ok girls we're heading for the Red roof Inn," Ami said. After Ami was in the cab both cabs drove the five girls to their destination.   
Once there they checked into two rooms and then looked up and headed for the base. Although the people at the base were not the friendliest.  
" I'm telling you I'm the girlfriend of Private Maxwell!" Minako screamed.  
" Yes and I'm the girlfriend of Private Barton,"  
" And I'm..." Rei was about to say before she was cut off.  
" I don't want to hear it Ladies, your weak excuses aren't going to work,"  
" Listen we're here to see Hiiro Duo Wufei Quatre and Trowa now if you'll excuse me we're going in to see our boyfriends!" Makoto said trying to walk in but all she got was a face of muscle from one of the guy's buddies.  
"Wouldn't you like to be the girlfriends of real men?" said the guard with a chuckle, his buddies joining around flexing their muscles.   
" We have real men!" Rei yelled. Usagi covered her eyes from the sun as she listened to Rei bicker with the guard. She looked into the camp and wondered where Hiiro was. She looked at all the guys trying to see if she could see him.  
" Come on Usagi," Rei said.  
" Hiiro?" Usagi whispered.  
" What?" Rei asked.  
" Hiiro!" Usagi's eyes lit up as she ran into the camp.  
The young man turned around and was startled to find his girlfriend running towards him, her hair glistening in the sun.  
" Usagi?" Usagi jumped into his arm and he struggled to keep his balance by spinning.  
" Oh Hiiro I thought I'd never see you again," Usagi exclaimed.  
" Hey hey hey you can't be in there1," The guard screamed at Usagi.  
" Too bad macho man she's already in there and we're going in too," Rei said stomping on his foot.  
The guard winced in pain and his friends just laughed.  
" Hiiro, where are the others?" Rei asked.  
" Right behind you," said a voice. The four turned around and they there stood...well at least three of them. Rei Ami and Makoto raced up and hugged Wufei, Trowa and Quatre. Minako stood there looking down at the ground. A tear hit the ground and Minako looked up. With tears streaming down her face she asked," guys where' Duo?" The girls looked at her with the same fear and sadness found in Minako's eyes. The guys all led them to a tent in the back corner of the camp.   
"Here it is," Quatre said.  
" Be strong, we all know you can," Wufei said.  
Minako said nodding.   
The eight others began to walk away when…  
" Guys?" Minako said.  
" Yeah Minako?" Usagi replied.  
" Thanks a lot for being there for me,"   
" What else are friends for?" Makoto replied with a smile. Minako smiled back. The eight then walked on and Minako took a deep breath and then walked into the tent. When she looked up she saw him in the back on a bed with his keg raised. He looked so peaceful.  
Minako sighed and then began to walk over. 


	7. Friends

Under The moon  
Chapter seven  
  
Minako's heels clicked on the floor as she walked over to the bed. When she got over to the bedside Duo's eyes were closed and he looked as peaceful as he had from the doorway.  
" Duo?" Minako whispered. Duo's eyes flickered open.  
" Minako?" Duo said sitting up. Minako was smiling with tear streaming down her face." Why are you crying?" Duo asked wiping away a tear.  
" Oh Duo!" Minako said as she flung her arms around the young man." I Usagi just said you had been shot and it thought I thought,"  
" Don't worry I was just shot in the leg," Duo said holding the whimpering girl.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
" How'd you get here in such little notice?" Quatre asked the girls.  
" Well Usagi had been on the phone with Hiiro and all of a sudden he had to go because Duo was shot. But that was all she knew." Makoto explained.   
" So then she called me and we decided to catch a plane as soon as possible." Rei said  
" After calling me and Makoto," Ami explained.  
" I called Minako and explained the situation," Usagi added.  
" Wow," Wufei said," I can see how strong your friendship is between you girls," The girls just laughed. Usagi was glad she had come, and she was glad Hiiro was ok.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
" Does it hurt?" Minako asked sitting on the side of the bed.  
" Not as much as it did before the operation," Duo explained.  
" What do you mean operation?"  
" They had to take the bullet out, or else I could have gotten and infection and then I would have had to get my leg amputated," Minako was silent. Duo lifted up Minako's face with two fingers and gave her a light kiss." don't worry," Minako gave him another kiss and the heard a rustle in the doorway. She looked up.  
" Hey Duo," Usagi said.  
" Hey guys," Duo.  
" The other four girls walked up and gave him a hug each.  
" How ya doin?" Makoto asked.  
" Not too shabby,"  
" That's good," Ami said.  
" So are you going to continue fighting or what?" Rei asked.  
" I don't know," Duo replied." I haven't talked to the serge,"   
" Well, it's up to the doctor and how long it'll take to heal," The serge said walking up.  
" Oh hey serge didn't see you walk up," Duo said." Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako I'd like you to meet my commanding officer, Sergeant Jones,"  
" It's a pleasure," said Sergeant Jones.  
" Hi," They all said shaking his hand.  
" So ladies how did you get in and why are you here? You know the penalty for trespassing right?"  
" Huh, what? What penalty?" Usagi said. The Serge just laughed.  
" I'm kidding, but I would like you know who you are,"  
" We're friends of Duo and girlfriends of Hiiro, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa." Rei said." Oh and Minako is Duo's girlfriend."  
" Fine bunch of men girls good choice," The serge said smiling. The girls laughed a bit.  
" But I myself Duo will not be joining us in the battle field anymore, which is quiet a shame, but his leg will take weeks to heal," Serge said." So Private Maxwell. It was nice working with you I hope you the best of luck in life."  
" Thank-you Sir," Duo said shaking his hand. After the serge left everyone was silent for awhile." you hear that? I'm coming home," 


	8. Looking back

Under The Moon  
Chapter Eight   
  
" Is that all?" Minako asked.  
" Let's see," Duo replied.  
" Clothes?"  
"Check"  
" Tooth paste, tooth brush ect."  
" Check, check, check,"  
" Then that's about it,"  
" Ok," Minako said shutting the suitcase,"  
"Jets here," Makoto said sticking her head into the tent.  
" Jet?" Duo replied. He wheeled himself out of the tent, with Minako trailing behind with the suitcase. " Serge what's all this for?"  
" What?" Serge asked." Oh the jet? Well you're one of our top fighters thought you and your friends can jet out of here in as quicker if i got a jet. We received word of an attck being planned."  
" Oh my," Ami said.  
" Not to worry with the rest of the boys we should be fine, the attackers don't stand a chance."  
" Be careful Hiiro," Usagi said giving him a hug.  
" I will," Hiiro replied.  
" Go get um," Rei said hugging Wufei.  
" Ok," Wufei said in reply.  
" Don't give in," Makoto said.  
" Have I ever?" Trowa asked. Makoto gave him a grin and a hug.  
" Don't get your self killed you're supposed to meet Mama and Papa when you get home," Ami said with a grin.  
" Ok," Quatre replied.Minako then gave the four other guys a hug and the six of them got on the jet. The four guys who stood out side whaved as the jet took off and wasn't seen again. Hiiro starred after it for awhile.  
" Come on Hiiro," Quatre said.  
" Yeah," Hiiro replied.  
  
~*~*~*  
" So what have i missed?" Duo asked.  
" Not much, we all tried to take a ballet class but.....Usagi is the only one who withstood it." Minako replied. Duo chuckled adn looked out the window." It's great to have you back Duo,"   
" It's great to be back,"  
" Was it hard fighting out there?" Makoto asked poping her head over the seat in front of the two.  
" It wasn't much different from the other battles that we've fought in the past,"  
" Did you use gundunms?" Rei asked from behind them.  
" Actually, no,They weren't allowed,"  
" Why?" Ami asked from across the row.  
" It would have been unfair.  
" SO?" Usagi asked from in front of them.  
" Jeez what's with all the questions?"   
" Well, sorreeey,"  
" Sorry but I'm a little tired and i'd like to rest."  
" Ok," The rest of the ride home everyone was silent, except Usagi's snoring.  
  
A.N.: Sorry I havent written in a long time i was having writers block. ^^;;;; and i know it's not a very long chapter, sorry the next one will be longer. 


End file.
